The chemical synthesis of gram-quantities of synthetic analogs of naturally occurring polyunsaturated lysophosphatidylethanolamine is proposed. One or more of these analogs would be evaluated for anti-renin and anti-hypertensive activity when administered by parenteral and oral route in the acute, chronic, and spontaneous hypertensive rat and in the hypertensive dog; acute toxicity data (LD 50's) would also be determined. The results of pharmacologic evaluations in the animal (rat, dog) would be used to assess if this class of lipid molecules should be further developed for diagnostic and/or therapeutic use in patients with renin-angiotensin-related hypertension.